omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Polaris
Character Synopsis Polaris 'is a godlike entity that resides in the Akasha Stratum, and has access to the Akashic Records, allowing her to edit the fate of multiple universes. She has inherited the Heavenly Throne from her predecessors, Kochab, Thuban and Vega, with Er Rai being her direct successor. This implies that Polaris is actually a member of an alien race, rather than a unique being. Polaris has deemed mankind to be corrupted and irredeemable, and thus used the Void to gradually destroy and remake the world. When the Dragon Stream's barrier over Japan prevents the advance of the Void, she sent the Septentriones to attack and destroy the radio towers projecting these barriers. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'Devil Survivor (Shin Megami Tensei) '''Name: '''Polaris '''Gender: '''Genderless in nature, however takes a female-like physique '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Administrator of the Akashic Records, Heir to the Heavenly Throne '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fate Manipulation (Defies the fates of numerous alternate universes and can easily weave whatever outcome they desire), Reality Warping, Void Manipulation (Manipulates The Void, a conceptually empty husk of nothing that sits outside and beyond all reality), Space-Time Manipulation (Administrates and can control all of Space and Time across the entire multiverse. Has the capacity to reset the entire Space-Time Continuum), Causality Manipulation (Akashic Records allow for control over both cause and effect, including the causality of many events), Information Manipulation (Capable of controlling the information that comprises all things on a fundamental level, and the Akashic Records, which contains even absolute nothingness devoid of any concepts such as The Void, is hers to control through the Astrolabe), Immortality (Types 1, 5 & 9), Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Manipulation (Is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Acausality (Paracausality; Polaris exists outside and beyond the multiverses Space-Time and Causality. Including past, present and future), Summoning (Capable of creating and summoning copies of the Devil Survivor 2 cast, with their powers upscaled to her own level), Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Lightning, Ice and Wind Manipulation), Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sealing (Can control Magnetite and use it to forcibly materiallize and summon Demons), Forcefield Creation (Capable of shielding herself and her summoned allies from Physical and all non-Almighty attacks with Tetrakarn and Makarakarn), Resurrection, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase her own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone stronger than herself into her equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Capable of casting Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances, and her attacks are capable of piercing through resistances), Omnipresence, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation. 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Polaris has complete manipulation over the Shin Megami Tensei cosmology as a result of the Akashia Records, of which also grant Polaris the ability to control endless multiverses across past, present and future. Capable of controlling the Void, which is absolute nothingness that lacks concepts and ideas, and even consume concepts if it contacts one. Upon becoming the Administator and reseting the Multiverse through the Akashic Records, Alcor could affect even the Void itself and repair the damages that it had done to the world, implying that the Void is contained and affected by the Akashic Record) Speed: Omnipresent '(As a Heir to the Heavenly Throne, Polaris has complete oneness with all of existence across past, present and future. Essentially becoming the very world itself) 'Lifting Ability: Irrelevant ' 'Striking Ability: '''Multiversal+' 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Some routes imply that Polaris when fighting the Devil Survivor 2 Cast, was testing the group and in fact wasn’t even exerting much during said fight) 'Stamina: Infinite ' '''Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '(Perceives time unlinearly, existing throughout it's entirety and seeing the temporal flow from the beginning to the end and vice-versa) '''Weaknesses: '''Relies on the Astrolabe in order to control the Akashic Records Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' * '''Akashic Record: '''A compendium of knowledge that contains all data of the past, present, and future of multiple universes that are automatically updated. The Akashic Records are controlled by a godlike entity who each is referred as "Administrator" (管理者, Kanrisha)?. Only the Administrators, their swords, or humans with power over the Dragon Stream are able to control the Akashic Records Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Devil Survivor Series Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Gods Category:Fate Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Acausal Beings Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Time Benders Category:Sealers Category:Summoners Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Ressurection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regenerators Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 2